Legend
by cd11
Summary: Story. Selene the legendary death dealer meets the true lord of the vampires. Rated M for m/f spanking and suggested sex.


Legend; an Underworld story. All rights to the characters are the property of their various creators. Story. Selene the legendary death dealer meets the true lord of the vampires. Rated M for m/f spanking and suggested sex.

Stormy night in Budapest 1885, Selene was following a man that the coven suspected was connected to a Lycan band that had been pillaging the countryside. She followed his from the train depot. He was a tall man, maybe 6'3" tall black hair. He appeared to be in his 40's. But as he moved through the crowd. Selene sensed something different about this man. A power that made her feel uneasy.

She followed him down to the embankment of the Danube. As she did it seemed that the rain that was falling had grown colder. She looked around suddenly. Her target was gone. Cursing to herself, she drew her pistol. And started to retrace her steps. Then there was was a voice. "Good Evening, young lady."

Selene turn round wildly, no one was there. "Show yourself." She ordered "I will not harm you."

The voice coming from the dark laughed at this; "Oh, I know you will not harm me." Then a sharper tone from the voice. "But if you do not drop that weapon, I will not promise the same!" Selene of course did not comply. Then she heard the sound of footsteps coming out of the mist. The man was calmly walking toward her. He came within 10 feet of her when he stopped. "Young woman!" he said sternly "I instructed you to drop that weapon."

Selene felt the vampire in her starting to grow angry. "You will come with me, NOW!" The man shook his head with amusement. "I will give you a choice, you will drop your weapon and we will discuss why you feel the need to follow me." He paused "Or you will continue to be a petulant child, in which case I will disarm you, after which I will bare your very pretty bottom and spank it right here in public." The man stepped forward "The choice is your!" For moment Selene was dumbfounded, and then she smiled showing her fangs. "I'm not worried."

The man took one more step closer and showed Selene his fangs. "You should be." And with a speed that shocked and terrified Selene. The man disarmed her and threw her pistol into the river. And before she could even react to this the man had her by the ear and was spinning her around. Selene felt her overcoat being pulled off her and flying in one direction while the front of her leather suit was being pull open and alarmingly taken down to her knees.

Suddenly feeling less like a feared death dealer and more like a child. Selene tried to squirm out of the man's grip but that was pointless, as he sat down and draped her over his knee. Finding herself looking down at the ground in this humiliating position, made Selene think that it was time for a change in tactics. "Look we can reason this out."

The man nodded; "Yes I think we can." Selene stared to relax when the men hand rose and came down on her bare bottom with a loud SMACK!

"OW!" Selene yelled "You Bastard, I'll kill you for this I swear!" The man looked down on the squirming young woman and laughed. Watching a red hand print start to show on Selene's pale bottom. "My, My, but we are a tough talker. You are without question, the toughest talking blowhard that I have met in years" He said as he tightened the grim around Selene's waist and starts to spank her. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,

Selene struggled and kicked to escape with all her vampiric strength, but as she quickly discover, her captor's strength was far greater then her. But this did not stop her from cursing the man at the top of her lungs. This brought a flurry of hard spanks from the man who clearly was in no hurry to stop or release her.

Selene's bottom went from creamy white, to blush pink , and finally to dull red, the well shaped spheres shaking as the man's hand rose and fell. When Selene's mouth continued to curse, he pulled her further over his lap to spank the tender backs of her thighs. Te pain from this started tears flowing from Selene's eyes.  
"Well young woman, have you learned your lesson?" The man asked, but not stopping the spanking either. Only response was a outraged look from two ice blue eyes.

"Very well, if you insist." And the man continued, for another five minutes. The most feared death dealer continued to be spanked. When Selene heard the sounds of laughter from the bridge and saw that this humiliating punishment was being watched by other people, mortals no less, broke her resistance and she started to cry in earnest. With that the man stopped, but did not let her up from over his knee. "Now I will ask you again, why are you following me?"

Selene still sobbing said "I am trying to find out information about a Lycan coven in this city."

The man looking down on the crimsoned bottom of Selene started rubbing the heated flesh, to which Selene let out a soft moan of embarrassed pleasure. "Now was that so hard to say?"

"No sir" she meekly replied.

"As for your information, there was a group of Lycan operating in Budapest. But they have been persuaded to leave." Smiling to himself. "As you have just been shown, my dear. I can be very persuasive." Looking down, Selene was crying softly. Finally. The man stood her back on her feet. She was still crying so the man took her in his arm and let her cry herself out. "Dress yourself child" he said gently. They both looked into each others eyes. Selene started to speak, but the man took his finger and brushed her lips. "I know. I would love to taste your tender charms. But time grows short. Selene smiled as she pulled her leather suit back up. Then they both heard the sound of horses coming closer, they both backed up into the shadows. Selene reached for her pistol, but the man gestured toward the river. She shook her head. The man whispered "I find it hard to believe that you need a gun to protect yourself."

Before she could reply, the rider came into view. It was Viktor, the elder and Selene's dark father. Selene gestured for the man to stay back as she stepped forward. Viktor smiled as he stepped off the horse. He had brought two mounts. As he walked over, he noticed Selene's red eyes and flushed face. "Are you all right child?" he asked with obvious concern.

She smiled "Yes, my Lord. I am all right. Looking behind her the man stepped out of the shadows. Viktor walked past her, and faced the man. They both stared each other down. "You look well Viktor." The man said.

Viktor laughed the two men embraced "As do you my Lord." Selene looked on with surprise.

"As I told this young lady. The Lycan are no longer an issue in Budapest." Viktor considered what was said, and decided to move on. "How long will you be in Budapest, my Lord?"

"Not long, in fact I travel back to Transylvania, tomorrow evening." He replied. "As for now, I think its time to call it a night..."

"I agree. " Viktor said. The two lords embraced again, and the man walked over to Selene and kissed her on the cheek. Selene blushed again.

"Young lady, it was a pleasure to meet you and we'll meet again." The man said.

Selene spoke "I believe we will." And smiled.

The man disappeared, and Viktor walked over to Selene. "Time to go my child."

They both reached their horses as Selene swung her leg over and sat down in the saddle. She squealed as she sat gingerly back down.

"Hmm." Viktor said "did you give him a problem?"

"More like he gave me one, Lord" Selene admitted "May I ask, who he is Sire?"

Viktor did not reply at first as they both rode off toward the coven. Then Viktor spoke "I served with him, many years ago. He was a great general and ruler. He fought the Turks and showed no mercy." Selene was fascinated. She had known that Viktor had been a general, but did not know that he had faced the Turks.

"He became one of the true elders." Viktor continued. "He did not have a coven, but all the covens would serve under his banner if he called." Looking to Selene "Including ours."

As they reached the gates of the stronghold they both dismounted and went into the keep.

"Who he is my dear girl." Viktor said. "He is Dracula, the true lord of the vampires."

Smiling to her "Now you need to rest, we will need your services again this evening."

"Yes, My Lord." Selene said.

"Have one of the servants give you some care." Viktor said with a smile "Some cream should take away the soreness."

Selene blushed furiously "Yes lord." As she walked to her quarters, she thought 'the lord of the vampires. Perhaps we will meet someday." Then giving her sore behind a rub. "But under less painful circumstances."

Then the voice of Dracula came into her head. "One can only see my child."

Selene smiled.

_**FINS**_


End file.
